Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid discharge apparatus equipped with a liquid discharging head that discharges a liquid such as ink, a tube supply method is known as a method of supplying the liquid to the liquid discharging head. The tube supply method is a method in which a main tank and the liquid discharging head are connected with a tube and a liquid contained in the main tank is supplied to a liquid storage container of the liquid discharging head via the tube.
The liquid storage container of the liquid discharging head using the tube supply method includes a liquid supply port that is detachably connected to the tube. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-154675, a label member is attached so as to cover the liquid supply port in order to suppress a leak of the liquid from the liquid supply port and evaporation of the liquid.